


Everyone Needs Someone

by Wolfcry22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coughing, Fever, First Order, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Resistance, Sick Poe Dameron, Sickfic, Sneezing, concerned bb-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: The first break that the Resistance has from fighting the First Order has Poe coming down sick with an awful cold. Usually Poe is the one to suffer in silence and doesn’t like anyone taking care of him, but that was before Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between The Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker. There are no Rise of Skywalker spoilers in this story.

Deep within the Resistance base, which had taken a while to set up, was as quiet as one would expect. It was the middle of the night and it held numerous exhausted fighters from the battles that were being raged. Now they had a free moment to try and relax and recuperate, but that wasn't the case for everyone. 

A sudden gasp sounded from Poe Dameron as he sat up on his military issue cot. Sweat clung to his body and flattened his hair against his forehead. His breath came in painful gasps as he looked around the room madly. He gulped almost painfully before a few coughs started to force it's way from deep within his chest. His eyes were squeezed together as the coughs turned into a wheeze.

There was a small beep as an orange and white BB unit came to life and started to roll forward slowly in the dark. He instantly turned the lights on and Poe squinted in alarm as he looked down to his friend. "H-Hey, buddy," Poe stammered as he tried to downplay what was going on.

BB-8 rolled back and forth, his dome swiveling to and fro. He seemed to close in on Poe's sweaty shirt that was plastered against to his body. Suddenly self conscious in front of his best friend, Poe tried to make himself look smaller. "I'm fine," he retorted sharply as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his cot. "It's just hot in here is all. You wouldn't know since you can't feel it."

He rose to his feet and almost stumbled thanks to the aching feeling in his muscles. BB-8 let out a worried chirp, but Poe did his best to ignore him. Instead he made his way over to his small rack where he had his clothes and pulled off the sweaty shirt that clung to him. BB-8 rolled upward to noticed the scars that lined his back, thanks to some failed missions and some interrogations. They had stopped causing Poe physical pain long ago. Yet, there would always be some emotional turmoil that the physical scars led to that would never fully be erased from Poe’s memory. BB-8 wasn't able to focus on them for long since Poe quickly thrust another plain white tank top on to hide the scars.

Poe turned around to make his way back to his bed when he suddenly stiffened. BB-8 rolled up to his leg to see what was going on, but Poe said nothing. His face suddenly went slack and a desperate, albeit ticklish look appeared on his face. BB-8 waited patiently as Poe brought both of his hands up to his face and snapped them over his nose and mouth as his body suddenly jerked forward as he took in a massive breath.

"HrhsSHsh! HrsSHsSH! HrshsSHsh! HRshsSHsSH!"

Each explosion seemed to take a new level of exhaustion from Poe as he blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. He was hesitant to lower his hands from his face, but when he finally did, a thick stream of yellowish white liquid seemed to flow from his nose and make a mess of his upper lip. The substance was on his hands as well and it continued to seep from his nose, despite Poe's best efforts to sniff it back.

He didn't say anything as he swiftly walked past BB-8, leaving the worrying astromech behind. He disappeared into the tiny restroom attached to his quarters and the door closed behind him before BB-8 could follow. He headed over to the sink and turned on the water, running his hand under the stream before grabbing a squirt of soap. He rubbed his hands clean before he reached over to a wad of a toilet paper. He brought it up to his nose and wiped it clean before he gave a productive blow. It shook his entire frame and brought on a cough that seemed to be torn from his throat, causing him to shudder in pain.

Suddenly, dizziness overwhelmed him and he slowly slid down onto the ground. He sat with his knees brought up to his chest and his head in his hands. A headache throbbed with each pulse of his heart while his nose was completely clogged and caused his sinuses to throb painfully. He couldn't remember feeling this wiped out from just a little illness, but this one was really kicking his ass.

It only took another moment for the doors to suddenly open. He flinched before he looked up and saw BB-8 steadily rolling forward. The little droid seemed to look at his friend in concern and fear as he approached cautiously, expecting Poe to chide him for following him.

Instead, Poe flicked his hand a bit and sighed. "Come here," he instructed his dearest friend.

BB-8 rolled up to him slowly before he stopped right across from him. He took another roll forward until he hit Poe's feet gingerly, careful not to roll over his toes. Poe couldn't help but force a smile when he looked at his friend. "It's alright. I'm okay. You're worried about me, huh?"

Embarrassment seemed to overcome the little droid as he allowed his dome to tip forward. He stayed there until Poe stretched out a hand and rested it on his dome. BB-8's dome tipped upward to see a smile showing on Poe's face. "I'm okay. There's nothing for you to be worried about, okay? I promise. It's just a cold. You remember me getting a cold before, huh?"

While it wasn't recent in his memory core, BB-8 managed to find it. He tipped back and let out a beep while Poe chuckled before it turned into a cough. He turned to the side and continued to hack, practicing good etiquette even if BB-8 was a droid and could no way catch this. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest and I'll be alright. What do you say we head back to bed?"

BB-8 rolled forward still and allowed Poe to rest both of his palms on his dome to help him up. His legs continued to shake, but BB-8 was there to make sure that he wouldn't fall. The two of them walked out of the bathroom and over to Poe's bed. Poe sat down with a heavy sigh of relief before his features suddenly stiffened in the same way that they had before.

He immediately lifted his elbow over his face and seemed to crunch into it. "HrshSHsh! HtrhsSHs! HrcSHsSH! HrchsSHS!"

BB-8 had rolled to the bathroom in the middle of the fit and managed to find some tissues that were in the tiny cabinet. He used his small clawlike arm to pick it up and carried it back over to his sniffling friend. He set it on the ground in front of Poe's cot. When Poe didn't make a grab toward it, BB-8 rolled forward and nudged it even closer to Poe while letting out a long beep.

Poe glanced down in surprise before a look of gratitude spread over his face. "Thanks, buddy," he sniffed as he leaned down to pick up the box. He pulled out about five of the soft tissues before pressing them against his nose and gave a productive blow before he crumpled them up and set them on his small nightstand. "I think that we should try to get some more rest."

BB-8’s dome swiveled around to his recharging station and to his friend. Poe noticed and chuckled in amusement, but it quickly turned into a cough. "I'll be fine, BB. You don't need to worry, I promise. Just finish your charge." 

The little droid seemed beyond reluctant, but he started to drag himself over to the charging dock. He rolled onto it with his dome still swiveled around to Poe, who was still sitting up and rubbing the small bundle of tissues against the underside of his bright red nose. Poe forced a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m fine, BB. You really don’t have to worry about me. I promise that I’ll be a lot better in the morning when I get some sleep.”

BB-8 let out an almost sad and dejected beep as his dome swiveled down. Poe grunted as he swung his legs back onto the cot and slightly lowered down. He rested his head on the rather uncomfortable pillow and lifted his hand to run it through his slightly ragged hair. A cough began to bubble at his lips and he didn’t even bother to cover his mouth as tiredness surged through him. The coughing continued to deepen until BB-8 lifted his dome back to regard his master with worry once again. He let out a low beep that Poe couldn’t even hear because of the harsh coughing. 

Eventually, the coughing fit ended. Poe sniffled in the aftermath since the jarring nature of the coughing had caused his nose to run freely. He grunted to himself as he rolled onto his side facing away from BB-8 and pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Damnit,” Poe whispered with a painful rasp to his words.

BB-8 couldn’t handle it a moment more. He rolled forward from his charging dock and ran slightly into the cot. His metal on the cot’s metal made a slight clanking sound. Poe groaned as he threaded one of his hands from under the blanket and rested it on top of BB-8’s dome dismissively. “I’m fine. Go and charge, BB-8,” he wheezed with another harsh cough. 

With a dejected warble, BB-8 rolled himself backwards. He slightly pivoted where he was with his dome rolling around on his body. He regarded Poe once more before rolling back and speeding as quickly as he could out of their room and down the long hallway.


	2. Seeking Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB-8 is a mischievous droid and he knows exactly what, or who, Poe needs.

A harsh mental banging awoke Finn from his deep sleep. For a moment, it reminded him of when he was a Stormtrooper and he needed to be awoken early with the rest of his platoon. However, when he glanced around to the standard issue Resistance room, the events came rushing back. He was with the Resistance now, with Poe. He was doing something that actually meant something and that he believed in. Finn couldn’t imagine a place that he would rather be.

The pounding grew louder until Finn realized it came from the door. He sat up and allowed the blanket to fall from his shoulders. He tilted his head as he threw his legs over the cot and walked over to the door cautiously. He opened it to find BB-8, who seemed to have been repeatedly running into the door. 

“BB-8, what are you doing? Do you have a glitch or something,” questioned Finn as he tiredly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

BB-8 rolled forward and collided harshly with Finn’s leg. Finn gasped loudly in surprise as he lowered down to kneel in front of BB-8. Finn rested a hand on BB-8’s dome as BB-8 continued to beep and warble almost frantically. Try as he might, Finn still hadn’t gotten an even basic grasp on understanding BB-8. Poe had been trying to teach him, but Finn just wasn’t picking it up. Both of them had grown frustrated and Finn had decided to leave deciphering what BB-8 said to Poe. Now he suddenly wished he at least knew basic picture what BB-8 was trying to say to him.

“You know I don’t know what any of that means,” sighed Finn as he rubbed his free hand against his eyes. “Can’t this wait until it’s actually light outside?”

BB-8 gave another firm beep as he drew away from Finn and slightly rolled over in the direction he came. He rolled back to Finn and tipped his dome up with an almost eager beep. Finn set his jaw as he tried to guess what BB-8 wanted. “Do you want me to follow you?”

The little droid let out an exited and shrill beep. Finn couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, got it. You want me to follow you. I’m coming.” He quickly threw on a plain white t-shirt and shoes before bustling after BB-8 down the long hallway. The lights flickered on when Finn and BB-8 passed thanks to the motion sensors as they walked down to Poe’s room.

“Hey, hey hey,” Finn began as he kneeled down beside BB-8 and pulled the little droid toward him. “What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night and you want me to wake up Poe?”

BB-8 rolled forward and hit Finn harshly, nearly knocking the former Stormtrooper over. Finn set his jaw in frustration as he pointed a finger to him. “I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me. Blast! If only I could understand droids.”

BB-8 appeared to be as frustrated as Finn was. He rolled forward once more and collided his dome with Finn’s head. Finn gasped in surprise as he lifted his hand and rested it on his head. It felt slightly tender, but he had been through plenty worse. “What was that for?”

The droid rolled back to the door and rested his dome against it. Muttering under his breath, Finn drew himself forward and pressed his ear against the door. He knew that Poe would be furious if he found out that Finn was spying on him like this, even at BB-8’s insistence. Finn drew in soft breaths through his mouth as he tried to pick up even the slightest sound coming from the room.

He thought that he heard moving around as if Poe was having some sort of dream. Finn didn’t think of that as some sort of trouble. Yet, when he glanced down to BB-8, the droid was still rolling around nervously. Something wasn’t sitting right with either of them and Finn decided to trust BB-8 on this. There was something in there that BB-8 wanted Finn to see or help with. That much was obvious.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just knock,” Finn began as he rose to his feet.

Before he could, BB-8 easily opened the door on his own. Finn glanced down to BB-8 as the little droid rolled forward slowly. “Or you could just do that, sure.”

Finn followed BB-8 into the darkened room as the door closed behind them. It only took a moment for Finn’s eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness as BB-8 rolled over to Poe’s cot and let out a concerned beep. Finn didn’t need to know what BB-8 had said to know that he was worried.

The former Stormtrooper crept forward and noticed the ace pilot nearly shaking. “Poe,” Finn questioned in a whisper as if trying to really see what was happening.

The closer Finn drew, the more that he realized something was off with Poe. The man had a blanket pulled up to his chin while he shivered madly so that it seemed like he was shaking. He mumbled in his sleep while letting out a few harsh cries that startled Finn where he stood. He tried to catch what Poe was saying, but the gasps were too sharp and intense for Finn to focus on the words.

BB-8 rolled slowly over to Finn and rested his dome longingly against his leg. Finn slightly waved him off. “I know, BB-8. I’ll see what I can do to help,” Finn reassured.

He kneeled down and rested a hand on Poe’s shoulder gently. He started to shake him ever so slowly. “Poe. Poe, wake up,” Finn urged.

Poe groaned a little more until Finn gave him another fierce shake. Poe then gasped in surprise as his eyes flew open. He faced the man that was standing over him fearfully. “F-Fidn,” he asked as congestion tinged his words.

Finn tried not to make a face at Poe’s words. The pilot was in worse shape than he thought if he sounded like that. HIs voice was all but shot while congestion made his words difficult to understand. His breathing was wheezy and seemed to catch in his throat. And that was only Poe’s voice.

“Whadt are you doig in here,” Poe rasped as he blinked his eyes as he tried to focus on Finn in front of him.

BB-8 flicked on the light, causing Poe to hiss in slight pain. Finn frowned as he lowered his hand to tap it against BB-8’s dome. “BB-8 came and got me. It took me a little while to grasp what he wanted, but we made it.”

Poe blinked his eyes in surprise before he glared at his droid. “I told you dnot to gedt hib,” complained Poe in exasperation to BB-8.

“He was just concerned,” defended Finn as BB-8 rolled behind him. “And rightfully so. You look horrible, Poe.”

Poe chuckled before it turned into a painful cough. He turned away from Finn and untangled his arm from under the covers. He pitched forward slowly as he sat up as the coughing managed to tamper off. He sniffled in the aftermath thanks to the coughing releasing some congestion. “So I’ve bedn told,” Poe huffed as he glanced down at BB-8. The droid tried to tuck even more behind Finn to avoid Poe’s harsh gaze.

Finn glanced around for a box of tissues or something that he could give Poe to blow his nose since he could hardly understand him. He hadn’t been in Poe’s quarters too often and he certainly didn’t know where Poe kept things or if he had any tissues. 

While Finn was looking around, Poe sucked in a heavy breath and lifted his hand to cup it over his nose and mouth. “HrHcsHSSH! HrchrSHsH! HRchrSHSSH!” Poe sniffled heavily while his hand was still pressed against his face. He scowled as he drew embarrassed eyes up to Finn.

Finn didn’t even need to ask when Poe needed. He was already on it. He spun around on the spot and immediately headed to the small desk Poe had in the corner for work after missions. He lifted a data pad and some tools that Poe had been using to tune up his X-Wing, but he found none of the precious tissues that Poe desperately needed.

While Finn rooted around, Poe watched through watery eyes. “The fresher,” he managed to say as he tried to sniff back the congestion, but all it did was make his throat tickle and head feel like it was stuffed with cotton.

Finn nodded in understanding as he headed to the fresher that was attached to Poe’s room. Perks of being a Commander.

The door opened and Finn surveyed Poe’s fresher. He found a toothbrush as well as shaving cream, although he preferred when Poe had just a little bit of stubble. Finn forced those thoughts from his mind immediately as he focused on the task at hand; finding the tissues.

He made his way over to one of the drawers and found what he was looking for. He grabbed the box and brought it over to Poe. “Here,” he offered as he passed the entire box over to Poe since it seemed that he could need it. 

Poe looked down at the box with his hand still cupped over his nose. Finn had never seen Finn be more embarrassed and that seemed to make his feet rooted to the ground. “Ub, you bight dnot wandt to wadtch this,” Poe suggested with another semi productive sniffle.

Finn managed to jolt himself out of it as he turned. “Oh, yeah, right, sorry,” he apologized as he lifted a hand and rubbed it subconsciously against the back of his neck. Why was he always so awkward when it came to Poe?

After Poe blew his nose, he balled up the tissue and threw it toward a nearby trash can. He slightly smiled as he made it easily before lifting his wrist to rub at his still tickling nose. It seemed that he constantly felt the need to sneeze, but it rarely blossomed into the full feeling that would give him the release that he craved. He then rubbed his hand against the stubble that was beginning to shadow his face. He could only guess how much of a mess he really looked like.

“I’m sure that I look like a complete mess,” Poe pointed out as he ran his fingers through his knotted hair. He hadn’t taken a shower since he had become ill and it showed. 

Finn turned back to glance at his friend before shaking his head. “You don’t look like a mess.” He gave a brief pause before both he and Poe broke into a fit of laughter. 

It only stopped when Poe began to cough so painfully that it almost sounded like he was being choked. He leaned forward with his fist up to his mouth and face red. 

BB-8 gave a series of worried beeps with his dome swiveled up to Finn. Finn immediately made his way over and sat on the cot beside Poe and forced him to sit up the rest of the way. “Easy. Easy,” Finn chided as he started to pound on the back of Poe’s back to break up some of the congestion and lessen the coughing.

Poe let out a whimper and Finn realized he was pounding way too hard. His hand settled for just rubbing slight circles against Poe’s back. He started to hum comfortingly as Poe’s painful coughs began to tamper off to breathy wheezes. His eyes and nose streamed from all the strenuous coughs, but he seemed too tired and weak to do anything about it.

“You okay,” Finn fretted as he looked down to his closest friend.

Poe blinked his eyes a few times as if trying to register who was talking. His gaze then lifted to Finn. “I’m fine,” he rasped, his voice almost completely gone.

Finn didn’t believe it for a moment. He just wasn’t going to tell Poe that. “Uh-huh, right,” Finn murmured, half to himself.

Poe’s body gave a sudden shiver and Finn noticed goosebumps appearing on his arms. His teeth began to chatter and Finn knew that he couldn’t leave him like this. He glanced around before brining the standard Resistance sheet over Poe’s shoulders and tried to wrap it around him. Poe had been one of the first fighters to offer not to take an extra blanket and leave it for those that needed it more. They only had a limited supply of certain supplies and Poe was one of the most selfless people that Finn knew. He hadn’t taken anything extra, or what was was needed in Finn’s opinion, and Finn wondered if it had anything to do why Poe was so ill now. 

“Warm,” Finn asked.

Poe let out a low mumble while still shivering. Finn couldn’t believe how tired and weak Poe looked. He had never seen him like that and it was a little frightening for Finn to see. He also knew that something else was going on with Poe. He just needed to figure out what. 

Suddenly, Poe shifted closer to Finn and sagged toward him. His head rested on Finn’s shoulder heavily.

At first, Finn stiffened in surprise. He then relaxed and glanced down to the sniffling mess of a man beside him. “I’m going to help you feel better, Poe. I’m just not quite sure how.”


	3. Leaning On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn knows that he wants to help Poe feel better and he isn’t quite sure how. Luckily, BB-8 isn’t going to let Finn struggle on his own.

Finn wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting with Poe on his shoulder, trying to think about exactly what he needed to do to help Poe. He never had dealt with anyone who was sick beside himself and that was a stretch. He had been given so many injections and vaccines that he rarely became ill. He couldn’t remember the last time that he was sick or even what to do for a sick person. He knew that he couldn’t leave Poe, though, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make him better.

It took Poe letting out another horrible cough to bring Finn’s attention back to Poe. Finn glanced around to see if he could see any water that he could give Poe to drink. He didn’t see any, but he also didn’t want to leave Poe either.

A whirl sounded from BB-8 in front of the cot and Finn’s attention turned to him. Relief showed on his face as he turned to the droid. “BB-8, do you think you could get Poe something to drink?”

BB-8 gave a beep of affirmation and rolled quickly out of Poe’s room. The door swished to close and Finn continued to rub at Poe’s back. He was still coughing, but not as deep. Every few breaths would bring out another cough which would shake his entire frame. His hair would brush against Finn’s cheek as Finn looked down to him. 

Luckily, BB-8 returned a moment later with a bottle of water in his small mechanical arm. Finn brightened as he stooped down to grasp it. “Thanks, BB.” 

Finn brought the bottle up to Poe’s lips since he didn’t trust Poe’s shaky hand not to spill it. “Drink,” Finn instructed as he tipped the bottle upward.

Poe took a few sips and that seemed to calm the coughing. Finn set the bottle aside before wondering exactly how high Poe’s fever was. That would also feed into the decision of what Finn would do next. Yet again he felt himself relying on the little droid in front of him.

“Do you know where Poe might have a thermometer,” Finn asked.

Poe weakly lifted a fist to rub at his drippy nose while his eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t need that,” he muttered darkly.

Finn decided not to argue with Poe on that. However, he still nodded hopefully to BB-8. The little droid didn’t hesitate to roll into the fresher without hesitation. He arrived back a few moments later with a traditional thermometer that would be placed under Poe’s tongue.

Finn let out a breath of relief as he lowered toward BB-8 and took the thermometer from him. “You’re the best,” he exclaimed. 

BB-8 flicked his lighter in a thumbs up as Finn glanced at the device. He turned it over before pressing a button in the center of the thermometer. The screen lit and he turned to look down at Poe.

Poe’s eyes had started to open, but he looked less than thrilled that BB-8 had brought the thermometer to Finn. “I dodn’t dneed thadt damn thig,” Poe snuffled.

“Your skin says different, Poe. You’re burning up,” Finn pointed out. Poe felt like one big ball of pure heat and Poe didn’t normally run that hot. That and the shivering told Finn that Poe had at least a low-grade fever.

Poe curled his lip in pure distain. “I’b fide.”

Finn was about to comment on that when he saw the common far away look in Poe’s eyes. Poe seemed to realize that too as he blinked his eyes quickly. Finn immediately grabbed a few tissues from the box and pressed them into Poe’s hand just in time. 

Poe brought up the tissues to his nose as he pitched forward. “HrshSHSH! HrchrSHsH!” 

“Bless you,” Finn offered.

Poe raised a hand to almost halt him. “Waidt,” he muttered with one of his fingers raised to halt Finn from speaking. “I’b dnever done afdtet two.”

Finn was forced just to look down and pick at a piece of skin over his fingernails. He was certainly out of his comfort zone trying to help Poe, yet he wouldn’t change it. He was Poe’s friend and this was what friends did, right?

“HrhshsHS! HrhcSHSSH! HRchrSHSSH!” Poe pitched into the tissues before a few painful and wet coughs seemed to grip Poe’s chest. He sniffled in the aftermath as a weary expression showed on his face.

“Bless you,” Finn repeated once he was sure that Poe was finished.

Poe balled up the wilted tissues and threw them toward the trash. It didn’t even come close to getting in. Finn was about to rise to his feet to grab it when BB-8 rolled forward and picked it up for him. The little droid looked beyond relieved to have something to do, even if it was a rather small and mundane task.

“Have you eaten today,” Finn asked after Poe had pulled more tissues from the pack and had blown his nose so that he could be understood.

Poe shook his head. “Not hungry,” he rasped.

“But, you should really eat. Isn’t that what sick people do,” Finn pointed out. Not that he had been around that many sick people, but when he had been injured and in the med bay Poe had always brought food for him. In fact, he was sure that all he knew about being cared for when sick or injured came from what Poe had done with him.

Poe lifted a fist to rub at his slightly watery eyes. “You do realize it’s the middle of the night, right? The mess hall closed ages ago and I’m not eating those Resistance rations.”

Finn gave a shudder just thinking about the rations. He was thankful that there was food and he had eaten worse, but the Resistance rations tasted like nothing. “I don’t blame you. No one likes the rations, but you should still eat,” Finn pressed.

Poe waved him off. “I’m not hungry, Finn. I’ll wait until tomorrow morning. I might feel better by then,” he pointed out.

Finn struggled not to roll his eyes. He knew how stubborn Poe could be. He would brush off illness and injury as nothing and would always fight through it. That was just part of Poe’s personality. However, Finn knew that he had to look after Poe right now no matter what the pilot said. It had been bad enough that BB-8 had sought Finn out and Finn knew that BB-8 didn’t panic over nothing. There was still more to the situation than Finn knew and he was just waiting for Poe to either tell him or for Finn to figure it out on his own.

“You can head back to your room,” Poe offered after a moment as he shifted on his cot almost subconsciously after a wave of silence passed between them. “I’ll be fine.”

Finn wasn’t so sure. If he knew anything about Poe, it was that Poe would do anything to keep up his tough exterior. He placed up walls to block others out, even Finn. They had come a long way and had fostered a close friendship. Although it sometimes felt to Finn as if it was one step forward and two steps back.

Just as Finn was about to bite the bullet and head back to his room, he felt a tap on his boot in front of him. He looked down and saw BB-8 bumping against him. He glanced down to the droid as he heard BB-8 let out a long beep. Although Finn hadn’t learned to understand what BB-8 said when he let out his beeps and trills, Finn could tell that BB-8 didn’t want him to leave.

BB-8 swiveled his dome fearfully to point up at Poe, who had turned slightly away from Finn to cough over his shoulder. He blinked his eyes in the aftermath tiredly while he breathed through his mouth since his nose was too clogged to do so. He just looked ragged and exhausted. There was almost no hint of the fearless man that Finn had first met not too long ago. That showed just how awful Poe was really feeling.

Finn lowered his hand and rested it against BB-8 dome. He patted him as if he was a dog before looking back to Poe. “I think I’ll stay in here for the rest of the night if that’s okay,” he requested.

Poe raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I don’t need you to,” he announced quickly.

Finn shook his head quickly. “Of course you don’t. It’s more for me than you.” Thinking fast, he tried to appear as pathetic as he could. “It doesn’t hurt to be in likeminded company. Especially after everything that’s happened.”

Poe seemed to take in what he was saying before finally managing a small nod. Finn nearly leapt for joy. Having Poe think that Finn was staying because Finn needed it was much easier than Finn trying to convince Poe that he needed him. 

“I’m not sure I’ll be the best company,” Poe pointed out as he swallowed painfully. “My coughing may keep you up.”

Finn was just relieved that Poe wasn’t kicking him out. Whatever reasons Poe may give him to try and discourage Finn from staying wasn’t going to work. “I don’t mind,” Finn told him quickly as he glanced at a smaller cot that was in the corner of Poe’s room. Most of the rooms had two cots or a bunk just because of the practicality of it. Not to mention that they sometimes needed to make room and it made it easier if they had to double up.

Poe still seemed a little uncomfortable as he watched BB-8 head toward the closet where Poe kept extra blankets. Finn rose to his feet and followed the droid. He stood on his toes as he reached over Poe’s clothes that were hung up nicely to the shelf at the top of the closet. He brought down the extra blankets and pillows and brought it over to the small cot. He didn’t need much since he wasn’t sure how much sleep he would actually be getting.

Finn made the cot up to the best of his ability before sitting on the edge. “Can I get you anything else,” Finn offered.

Poe shook his head. “I’m fine,” he replied shortly.

Finn could tell that Poe was a little embarrassed and reserved to the idea of Finn staying over in his room. However, Finn knew that this was where he needed to be, even if Poe couldn’t admit it.

“Alright. Just yell if you need anything,” Finn told Poe after a moment. He reached down to pull off his boots from his feet as he swung his legs onto the cot and bringing the covers around his shoulders as he turned on his side to look in Poe’s direction.

Meanwhile, Poe had turned on his side so that his back was to Finn. A few coughs shook the bed despite Poe’s best efforts to quiet himself. His breath seemed to wheeze in his chest as he let out a few wet sniffles that did nothing to help air to flow through his nostrils. He seemed so tired and yet his body was making sleeping difficult.

Finn kept himself awake until he heard Poe drift off into sleep. It was far from restful, but it was better than nothing. He managed to close his eyes as he drifted off into a light sleep.


	4. Fever Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up to find that Poe’s temperature has risen dangerously. Him and BB-8 will have to do whatever necessary to bring it back down.

"No. Get out of my head. No. Leave me alone! No!"

Finn awoke with a start when he heard the wail coming from Poe's bed. It took a moment for him to register where he was and what had been going on.

Poe was sick.

Finn had come to help thanks to BB-8.

He had fallen asleep in Poe's room.  
  
Now Poe was screaming.

Finn immediately threw the covers off of himself and rushed toward Poe's bedside. He noticed that Poe seemed to be enthralled in a nightmare as he twisted and thrashed in his bed. The covers tangled his limbs and hindered his movements and seemed to make everything else worse. Poe's head threw back as sweat drenched his entire body. It looked as though he had just taken a shower.

BB-8 rolled back and forth and beeped in alarm. Finn stretched out a hand backwards to try and halt the droid. "It's okay, BB-8. I'm going to help him."

Finn longed to know what to do. He felt himself just standing there in alarm as Poe continued to whimper and strike out in his sleep. To Finn it didn't seem like a normal nightmare. Then again, he hadn't known that Poe was having nightmares. It made sense after everything that he had been through. The sickness just seemed to bring out the pain and suffering that Poe had already been feeling. 

"Poe," Finn whispered as he snapped himself out of the worry. He needed to do something other than watch him. He stretched out a hand and shook Poe's shoulder. "Poe, you need to wake up."

Poe didn't stir. He just continued to mumble and twist his head around. Some of it made sense to Finn and the rest just sounded like gibberish. Finn set his jaw fearfully as he thought about what he could possibly do to make it better for Poe.

"I don't know what to do," Finn confessed as frustration and helplessness rose inside of him. He lifted a hand and pushed it against his forehead. "Think, Finn, think!"

A whirling sound turned Finn's attention to BB-8. The droid had rolled forward and had bumped into Finn's legs. He then rolled back and took off halfway to the fresher. His dome swiveled back around to Finn as he rolled back and forth swiftly in the same spot.

Finn jumped to his feet and followed BB-8. "What should I do, BB-8? I know that you know what to do, right," he asked hopefully. 

BB-8 rolled over to the sink and opened the small cupboard. He picked up a washcloth with his tiny mechanical arm and held it out to Finn. 

"You're a genius, BB-8," exclaimed Finn as he swiftly took the washcloth from BB-8. He straightened and ran it under the cool water before wringing it out. He headed out of the fresher with BB-8 right beside him.

Finn sat on Poe's bed and lifted the washcloth in his hands. He looked down and noticed that his hands were trembling. Why am I so nervous to help my friend? He would do the same for me. He did the same for me! I just need to suck it up.

Finn drew forward and started to dab at Poe's forehead and cheeks with the washcloth in an attempt to cool him down. He was no medical droid, but he knew that Poe's fever was higher than it should've been. He had had a fever before with infection after the fight with Kylo Ren and that had been horrible, yet this seemed worse. Perhaps it was for the best if Poe remained less than lucid for this part. 

With gentle strokes, Finn moved the cool washcloth to the back of Poe's neck and then his shoulders. He slightly sponged his chest before making his way back up to his neck and face. Beads of sweat still clung to his upper lip and forehead, but Finn was pleased that he was doing something to try and help Poe. He longed to do more. He wasn't quite sure what else he could do to help his friend.

Poe seemed to twist away from the gentle touches that Finn was giving him. However, Finn could tell that Poe wasn't fully aware what was going on. That didn't mean that Finn wasn't going to try and rouse him once again. "Poe," he questioned.

Poe suddenly sucked in a slight breath before pitching slightly into his shoulder. "HrhsHsh! HRcrhsSH!" Poe let out a few wet sniffles before turning back. His eyes were still closed while a few shivers coursed through him, making his teeth chatter and body tremble.

Finn noticed that Poe's nose was running freely. Poe was in no condition to tend to it to himself and Finn didn't want to leave him like that. Finn bit his bottom lip as he looked down to the still fearful BB-8. "What should I do," he whispered.

To his surprise, BB-8 lifted his mechanical hand with the pack of tissues in his tiny claw. Finn let out a heavy sigh. "No one tells Poe anything," he hissed as he ripped the pack from BB-8's claw. "You got it?" He pointed a finger toward BB-8 before tapping his dome gingerly.

BB-8 rolled backwards and gave a harsh beep. Finn curled his hands into angry fists. "I don't know what that means," he grumbled as he lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. BB-8 let out another beep and Finn hoped that it was one of agreement. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Finn took the tissues and gingerly cleaned up Poe's running nose to the best of his ability. He threw the tissues away before grabbing the washcloth and running it over Poe's burning flesh once again. He had hoped to see some sign that it was working, but all Finn could tell was that Poe was a lot warmer than he should've been.

Another tap to his leg caused Finn to glance down. BB-8 was back and this time there was a thermometer in his claw. "How am I going to put that in his mouth," Finn asked the little droid.

BB-8's dome swiveled completely around as he rolled forward and tapped Finn's leg again. Finn reached down and grabbed the thermometer before realizing that it was one that he could touch to Poe's forehead and it would tell him Poe's temperature without having to be under his tongue. Relief washed over Finn. "Great thinking, BB."

BB-8 gave an excited chirp. The concern that he had for Poe was clear. He was used to it being just him and Poe, but he seemed thankful that Finn was there to do some of the things that BB-8 couldn't.

Finn switched the thermometer on before pressing the tip to Poe's forehead. It only took a moment for the device to beep to signal that it had a reading. Finn didn't waste anytime in reading it. "103.7. That's bad, isn't it," he questioned with a sideways look to BB-8.

BB-8 rolled backwards suddenly. Finn may not have been able to speak droid, but he certainly knew that show of alarm when it was presented to him. 

"Okay, okay, what do we do? Clearly this isn't working," Finn pointed out helplessly. He wasn't quite sure why he was asking BB-8 to help. BB-8 was intelligent, sure, but Finn wasn't sure if he could help him like this. 

Just when Finn was about to see if he could anyone else to help with Poe, BB-8 was already rolling toward the fresher. Finn watched him go in confusion until he heard the water turn on in the tub. It only took a moment for it to register with Finn that BB-8 meant to lower Poe's temperature by placing him in some lukewarm water. Finn had done this before when he was a stormtrooper and had been assigned to Hoth for a short while. It wasn't the most pleasant experience and yet it was absolutely necessary. 

BB-8 rolled back into the room. He flicked his lighter in a thumbs up movement that Finn had seen before. Finn couldn't help but grin as he tapped BB-8's dome in appreciation. "Thanks, BB. I think that I got it from here."

Whether BB-8 believed Finn or not, he wasn't about to leave Poe. Finn respected that. He was thankful to have some support just so that he wasn't doing this all alone.

"Okay, Poe. I know that you're not going to like this, but we don't have a choice," Finn told the still unconscious Poe. He set his jaw in determination as he stretched out his body and grasped Poe under his arms and started to pull him backwards. Poe wasn't large by any means, but it was a whole different thing when Finn had to drag him out of the bed. He struggled to his feet while doing his best not to drag Poe too much.

He ended up sitting him on the edge of the bed as Finn sat beside him. Finn draped one of his arms over his shoulders while gripping Poe's waist tightly. He rose to his feet and found that he had a better grasp on him. Finn brought Poe forward and half dragged, half led him toward the fresher. BB-8 rolled right behind them. He couldn't offer much in the way of helping Finn besides letting out a few comforting beeps every now and again. Finn still had no idea what he was saying, but he was thankful that BB-8 was with him and wanted to do whatever he could to help Poe out.

Finn and Poe made their way to the fresher. It wasn't quite large enough for both of them comfortably and yet that was where Finn found himself. He set Poe on the ground as Poe let out a few weak and equally painful coughs. His eyes were partially opened, but glazed over thanks to the fever. His body shivered harshly as discomfort showed on his face.

Finn reached his hand into the water and found the temperature pleasing. Poe wouldn't enjoy it, but it would serve it's purpose. The next step, though, Finn wasn't looking forward to.

BB-8 watched Finn seeming to hover over Poe before he rolled into view. He lifted his claw and started to pull on the thin t-shirt that Poe was wearing. Finn waved him off dismissively. "I know." Finn closed his eyes in apology. "I'm sorry, Poe. He's going to kill me for this when he's more lucid, isn't he?"

BB-8 came forward and rammed himself into Finn. Finn grunted as he nearly stumbled from his crouched position. He lifted his hand to block BB-8 before he could do it again. "I get it. It's for the best. If we want to help Poe, then that's what we're going to have to do." Finn set his jaw. "I just hope he forgives me for this."


	5. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s suffering is just too heartbreaking for Finn, even when he knows what he has to do.

Finn managed to strip Poe down to just his boxers. He now towered over him as he thought of the best way to get him into the tub. He wanted to be gentle, but he feared that wasn’t going to be an option. First step would be to get Poe in the tub. The next one would be to apologize for doing all of this when Poe was unconscious. Finn decided to worry about that when it came to it.

Finn reached down and hooked his arms under Poe’s arms. He grunted in effort as he managed to lift him and slide him into the tub. Water splashed and sloshed over the side of the tub. Finn swore as he grabbed a towel and started to mop it up. He did so to the best of his ability before he kneeled on the towel and started to take another washcloth and dunk it into the water. He wrung it out over Poe’s shoulders and then rested it on the back of his neck.

It only took a few moments of that before Poe’s eyes opened with a hint of recognition on his face. He looked to Finn before discomfort showed on his face. He gripped the side of the tub as he attempted to rise to his feet.

Finn instantly rested a hand on his shoulder to push him back down. It didn’t take much effort since Poe was so weak thanks to the fever. “Easy. You need to stay in here,” he chided gently.

Poe blinked a few times as if trying to recall exactly where he was. He was awake, but far from fully lucid. He seemed to be in a sort of limbo between being truly aware and seeming like it was a dream. It wasn’t until he turned to look at Finn that there was a flicker of recognition on his face.

“F-Finn,” he stammered. His voice was almost completely gone and his throat sounded raw from all the coughing he had been doing. 

Finn nodded enthusiastically. He crept closer to Poe until his knees knocked into the side of the tub. “Yeah, buddy, it’s me. It’s Finn,” he reassured.

Poe’s teeth chattered almost painfully as he looked down. He lifted one hand from the water and glanced at it as water droplets dripped from his fingers. He looked to Finn for an explanation as if realizing that he hadn’t been the one to drag himself to the tub.

“You had, and still have, a high fever,” explained Finn as he reached out to place Poe’s hand and arm back into the water. “BB-8 and I thought this was the best idea to get it down.”

Poe grunted as he looked over the edge of the tub. “BB-8, huh? Is he here,” he questioned with a trace of panic in his voice. 

Finn let out a small whistle and BB-8 came rolling. He nearly knocked Finn out of the way as he pressed against the edge of the tub in an attempt to be closer to his master. Poe gushed when he saw him and leaned over so that he could press his head against BB-8’s dome. 

Finn huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sure, only worry about the droid. It’s not like I was the one to carry you here or anything,” he muttered.

Poe drew back from BB-8 and regarded Finn seriously. “You did,” he questioned.

“Poe, your fever was almost 104. It was BB-8’s plan to bring your fever down. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t die or anything,” Finn told him quickly.

The seriousness of the situation seemed to weigh down on Poe. “Fever,” he echoed. The usually sharp pilot struggled to understand what was going on. That startled Finn even more.

Finn nodded slowly. “Yes, a really high one. That’s why you’re in the tub,” Finn continued as he motioned down to the water with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He prayed that Poe wasn’t going to ask how he had gotten undressed down to his boxers. Perhaps he would think that he had just gone to bed like that.

Poe’s gaze traveled down as we’ll and landed on his bare and hairy chest. His then looked up to Finn, his mouth dry when he tried to speak. “I don’t.....” He trailed off as he let out a small sniff as his nose started to run again.

Finn reached for a wad of toilet paper. “I had to get your fever down and I didn’t want you to get your clothes wet,” he mumbled quickly so that Poe wouldn’t ask anymore questions. Finn tried to hand the toilet paper to Poe, but he then realized that his hands were sopping wet and there was no way that he could tend to his own running nose at the moment. Finn had helped him earlier, but Poe had been unconscious or at least out of it enough so that it didn’t bother him. 

Poe looked up at Finn with a defeated look on his face. Finn had never seen Poe look so pathetic before. His eyes were glassy and sunken into his head. The bags under his eyes told stories of countless sleepless nights. Now that Finn could see Poe with less clothes, he could see how skinny he had become. Finn had noticed that Poe wasn’t as hungry as before and would regularly give up meals in favor of flight expeditions. Finn knew that he should’ve put a stop to it earlier and now things were out of his control. They would be much more difficult to fix and Finn wasn’t sure if he even could.

Against all of Finn’s instincts, he reached toward Poe. He quickly cleaned up Poe’s running nose before Poe drew back. He looked more shocked than anything, but Finn would take shock over anger. “It’s alright,” chided Finn as he tried to reassure himself as well as Poe. “Just relax.”

Poe eventually gave into Finn’s words. Finn threw the makeshift tissue into the trash while he grabbed the washcloth again. He could still feel heat pulsing from Poe and he knew that he still had work to do to lower it. Finn wrung out the washcloth until it was merely damp. He lifted his hand and rubbed it over Poe’s shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Poe let out an almost dejected cry that sliced right into Finn’s heart. “Poe, shhhh, shhhh. This is helping you,” Finn told him. 

Another cry seemed to make it’s way out of Poe. The Resistance pilot looked back to Finn with tears beginning to pool in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. “It’s c-cold,” he stammered with his teeth gritted together in frustration.

“It’s actually warm. Your temperature is just out of wack. That’s why you think it’s cold.” Finn was well aware that explaining all of this to Poe really wasn’t helping. He wasn’t in his right state of mind and whatever Poe was telling him was going in one ear and out the other, if it was even getting that far. “But, it’s helping you. Even if it doesn’t feel like that.”

BB-8 gave a few beeps in agreement. Finn had honestly forgotten that BB-8 was there. The little droid had been watching the scene patiently. There was nothing that he could do for Poe except be there. Finn couldn’t understand his rapid beeps, but they had reached a sort of understanding. They both wanted the same thing. They both wanted to help Poe feel better. 

Poe managed to catch what BB-8 was saying. He faced his friend with a still pained expression. “You don’t know how much this hurts,” he flashed.

Finn had never heard Poe outright complain. Sure, he had heard him grumble about the Resistance rations or how many times he had to fix his X-Wing, but he had never outright complained like this. It was beyond complaining, it was a cry for help. The suffering was heard in his voice. The worst part was that Finn knew what he had to do to make Poe better and that was causing him pain. Never before did Finn have to think he’d have to make a decision such as this. But, Poe’s temperature was too high to do anything else. 

“I know that it hurts, but I’m going to be here the whole time,” Finn reassured. 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut with tears flowing down his face. They dripped into the water as they trailed down his cheeks. “It kriffing hurts.”

Finn had never heard Poe swear like that before. He chose not to comment on it as he lifted his fist to gingerly thumb the tears from Poe’s face. “I know. I know.” Finn realized he was saying the same thing over and over. He longed to do more and yet he didn’t know how. He then had an idea.

Finn stretched out his hand and hung it over the edge of the tub. “Give me your hand,” Finn requested.

Poe looked surprised for a moment before lifting his hand from the water. It was dripping as he grasped Finn’s hand firmly. Finn squeezed back. “You just grip my hand when the pain comes.”

“Finn,” Poe began with a sniff.

Finn shook his head firmly. “I can take it, I promise. I’ve been through so much worse than just you squeezing my hand,” he joked.

Poe’s frown turned up into a smile before the laugh caused him to cough. His entire body shook and Finn gripped his hand all the firmer to bring Poe out of it. “Breathe, breathe.” Finn realized that telling Poe to breathe probably wasn’t helping too much, but he didn’t know what else to do or say.

Luckily, BB-8 rolled forward with the water bottle from earlier. Finn brightened as he took it in his free hand. “Thanks, BB-8.” He lifted it up to Poe’s lips and helped Poe take a few sips before setting it back down beside him. He took his free hand and rested it on top of his and Poe’s hands that were held tightly together. “We’re going to get through this, you and me.”

“You’re a good man, Finn,” Poe managed to choke out with another deep snuffle, swallowing whatever glob of mucus was in the back of his throat.

Finn couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not sure about that.”

Tiredness showed on Poe’s face, but he still managed to meet Finn’s gaze. “You are and I’d be lost without you.”


	6. Feelings Stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s illness causes emotions to rise inside of both Poe and Finn. Will either act upon them?

After the first goosebumps appeared on Poe’s arms, Finn decided that he needed to get out. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t enjoy being next to Poe, holding his hand. In other circumstances this would probably be romantic to him. Finn forced those thoughts from his mind as he looked over to Poe.

Poe’s head was lolled forward tiredly with his chin almost touching his chest. Finn reached out his free hand and tipped Poe’s chin upward. “Hey, it’s time to get out.”

Poe mumbled something incoherently. Finn rose to his feet stiffly and felt his back seem to scream in protest. He hooked his arms under Poe’s armpits and hauled him to his feet. Poe tried to help, but his legs were too wobbly to hold himself. Finn strained to hold Poe up before partially dragging him out of the tub. He set Poe on the ground before turning to grab a towel from the stack that BB-8 had found. He started to dry off Poe to the best of his ability.

“Can you get me some extra clothes for him,” requested Finn as he looked to BB-8.

The little droid was already off before Finn had a chance to answer. Finn focused on drying off Poe before using the corner of one of the towels to gingerly clean up under Poe’s nose. Poe didn’t pull back and, if anything, he drew forward into Finn’s gentle touch.

“We’ll have you better soon,” Finn reassured. He suddenly wished that he could sound more confident in that. 

BB-8 came rolling back in with a change of clothes for Poe. They mostly consisted of some sleep pants and a plain t-shirt. Finn just hoped that it would be warm enough for him. “Thanks, BB-8.” BB-8 gave a trill as he spun in a tight circle.

Finn took the shirt and unfolded it. He forced it over Poe’s head as gently as possible while still trying to pull the shirt over him. The pants were even more of a struggle. Finn really hoped that Poe wouldn’t remember that part of his illness, or any part really. He didn’t want to make the best pilot in the Resistance embarrassed.

“There. Let’s check your fever now,” Finn suggested as BB-8 handed him the thermometer that he had used earlier. He brought it up to Poe’s forehead and pressed the tip to it. He then drew back and looked at the reading. “102.7. That’s better than it was. I’ll take it, huh, BB-8?”

BB-8 let out a few sharp beeps and a low warble. Finn sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I can’t understand that. But, I think that I agree with it.” He rose to his feet with his arm wrapped around Poe.

This time, Poe managed to find part of his footing as his head raised. Finn was still doing most of the work, but Poe wasn’t just dead weight for the time being. The two made their way back to Poe’s bed. However, before Poe could sit down, Finn forced him onto the edge of Finn’s cot. “Wait here for a second.”

Confusion showed on Poe’s face. “What?” Before he could ask more, he suddenly pitched forward. “HrshSHSSH! HrchrSHsH! HrchrsHsSH!” Each sneeze was wet and almost painful as he sneezed openly.

“Bless you,” Finn called over his shoulder as he started to strip Poe’s bed. There wasn’t much on it besides a sheet and another blanket, but he knew that it would be best for Poe to sleep on clean sheets. He tossed the linens in one corner before he grabbed new ones and threw them onto the bed. He tried to make it as comfortable as possible so that Poe would be able to get some rest. 

Poe sucked in another hitching breath before aiming his head for his shoulder. “HrchsHSSH! HrhcrhSHsSH! HrchrhsSH!” 

“Bless you,” Finn echoed once more as he put the pillows back on the bed before turning back to Poe.

Poe sniffled as BB-8 rolled forward with the pack of tissues. He stopped by Poe’s leg before resting his dome on Poe’s knee. “Thangks, buddy,” snuffled Poe as congestion blended his consonants together. BB-8 chirped in worry as he stayed leaning against Poe as Poe blew his nose weakly. Finn often forgot that BB-8 had been with Poe for so long. They were extremely close and sometimes Finn wondered if he ever would be that close to Poe. 

Finn shook his head to clear it as he kneeled in front of Poe. He looked like he was already about to fall asleep sitting up while BB-8 was still leaning against his knee. Finn lifted his hand and ran it under Poe’s hair. Poe opened his eyes when he felt Finn’s fingers on his forehead. “Think you want to try sleeping again,” Finn suggested.

Poe blinked his eyes slowly. “I was ready to sleep before.” He yawned as he tried to sound amusing, but he could tell from the look on Finn’s face that it had hit a sour note. “Thank you for doing all of this. Y-You didn’t have to.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Finn explained casually before stretching out his hand toward Poe to help him up. “Your fever is still higher than I or BB-8 would like.”

Poe brushed Finn’s hand away to try and stand on his own. His legs suddenly gave out and he nearly fell forward. Luckily, Finn caught him and helped lead him toward the bed. “Which means you probably shouldn’t be up and moving around.”

“Agreed,” grunted Poe as he laid back on the bed. He wanted to say more to Finn, but his mind was still foggy from the fever. “You can go back to your room. I don’t want to force you to be here or risk you getting sick.”

Finn shook his head quickly. “You’re not forcing me. I want to be here. Also, the First Order was pretty good at making sure that everyone was vaccinated. You don’t need to worry about me.” He stretched out his hand to res it on top of BB-8’s dome. “We’re not going anywhere.” BB-8 gave a shrill beep in agreement.

Poe looked to the two of them in appreciation. His smile quickly turned into a pained expression as he clutched at his chest as he coughed painfully. A grimace showed on his face as he tried to stretch out his body despite the pain in his muscles.

“Poe,” Finn pressed.

Poe tried to wave him off. “Just muscle pain front the fever I think,” Poe responded as he rubbed his wrist under his nose.

Finn could only imagine how much pain he was in. After all, he had been crying not that long ago because of it. Finn didn’t want to bring that up and embarrass Poe, but he longed to do something. “Can I do anything? At all? Medication or something?” 

“You’ve done more than enough,” replied Poe as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. However, Finn could see in his eyes that he was still in pain. 

Finn shuffled his feet with his hands in his pant pockets. “Are you sure that there’s nothing that I can do? Anything at all?”

Poe opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it. He glanced away bashfully before shaking his head. “No, I’m good.”

Finn tilted his head. “No, you’re not. Whatever you need, I want to help.” Poe seemed to go quiet until a shiver racked his body. Finn noticed it almost before Poe did. “You’re shivering. Here, scoot over.”

The words tumbled out of Finn’s mouth before he could stop it. He had already been leaning into Poe’s bed before he realized that it may not be what Poe wanted. He started to draw back when Poe stretched out a hand to grasp Finn’s. “I’d like that,” Poe suddenly almost begged. 

Finn couldn’t stop a wide grin from showing on his face. He immediately climbed into the relatively small bed beside Poe before Poe could change his mind. He pulled the sheet and blanket up to his waist while Poe started to shift closer to him. Finn found himself wrapping an arm around Poe’s shoulders, bringing Poe close to him.

Poe rested his head on Finn’s chest as Finn slightly sat upward so that Poe would be able to breathe easier. He could feel Poe’s wheezing breaths through his open mouth since his nose was completely clogged. It was the best feeling to feel Poe beside him, even though Poe still had a fairly high fever and was ill. But, Finn wasn’t sure that he would’ve been able to become this close to Poe without it.

“Comfortable,” questioned Finn. 

Poe mumbled tiredly. “Very,” he murmured after a moment. He snuggled even closer to Finn with his hair tickling Finn’s chin. Finn laughed as he felt his chest expand in love for Poe. “Are you?”

Finn lowered his head down and planted a kiss on the top of Poe’s head. He lifted his head back and Poe looked up to Finn with affection in his eyes. He smiled and that caused Finn to smile as well. Poe rested his head back against Finn’s chest after a while until his breathing started to even out.

“Get some rest, Poe. Everything will be better in the morning.” While Finn knew that Poe’s illness wouldn’t be fixed in the morning, he knew that the emotions that they had stirred up was the start of something new and something wonderful. Finn was excitedly waiting to see what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was such a blast to write! I love these characters dearly and thought that the Rise of Skywalker didn’t do either one of them justice. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story along with me!


End file.
